Echo in my Mind
by Rose-chan-chan
Summary: Tsukushi x Tsukasa. Tsukushi x Rui. Yuki x Soijiro. And the big mess that erupts from being desperately in love with someone. A comeback oneshot because AP's are so done.


Inspired by a Korean song (mail me if you think you know which one!) and the endless love given by my readers.

All Standard Disclaimers Apply.

* * *

Tsukasa's pouting in the corner, Rui's smiling at Shizuka. Akira's hitting on an older woman, Soujiro's flirting with everyone who he knows won't tell Yuki. Strangely enough, Makino Tsukushi's eyes are drawn towards Rui.

She's never met a person like him, like Rui. She looks at her from the corner of his eye, a smirk adorning his face, somehow making him even that more gorgeous. He laughs with Shizuka and Tsukushi can't help but feel lost. His laugh isn't meant for her, but she can feel her heart reacting. "Why I am I acting like such a fool?"

Her footsteps grow faster as she leaves the room, in a desperate rush to be somewhere else, somewhere away from that man. Because she's never met anyone like Rui before.

* * *

Yuki's tears are louder than Tsukushi's and she stops her own waterworks to comfort Yuki. The sound of her tears hitting the floor is more painful, sad, and beautiful than anything else, except maybe the sound of Rui's violin. And Tsukushi can't help but feel sad again.

Yuki stares as Soujiro flirts shamelessly. She wants to know just what kind of a person Soujiro is, to think that all these girls are his, thinking that everyone is in love with him. And yet she can't help but think that he's good. Yuki understands, somehow, that it's her crime for being so clueless. It's her fault for being drawn in by his soft eyes, his sweet words, and the voice that still bounces in her mind.

Tsukushi's arms wrap around Yuki, telling her that she shouldn't worry so much. She nods towards Rui, who hasn't left Shizuka's side. "I call him in my mind, but he doesn't respond. I tell myself to leave him alone, but I don't respond. And yet, I can't give up, I can't walk away. You know how it feels." Yuki nods through all her tears. "Don't worry, in the end, it'll all be okay."

* * *

Tsukasa can't help but laugh as Tsukushi promises Yuki that everything will be fine. He feels hurt as she describes just how she feels for Rui of all people. The tears have been replaced with a goofy grin as she describes the sound of his music, a mere extension of his melodious voice. He can't help but feel happy as she smiles, and he can't help but wonder why. Her smile isn't directed at him, and yet he's smiling like a fool all the same.

Akira pulls Soujiro into the back room, explaining to the many women around him that there's something he needs to do quickly. The windows in the room are dirty, as is everything else and Soujiro wonders just what Akira wants. The boards of the door leading outside are rotten and old, and it isn't difficult for Soujiro to see through the holes. Akira nods towards it, as though there was something he ought to see.

Yuki's hair frames her face, still wet with tears, her head tilted against Tsukushi. Her lips seem to be mouthing his name, her fingers grasping for the Soujiro that used to be by her side. Tsukushi's frame becomes a blur as Soujiro focuses only on the gorgeous girl before him, the girl he'd hurt so badly. Every step he takes towards her seems heavy, and somehow it seems as though she only moves further away from him. Akira shakes him roughly before asking if he was still all right.

Soujiro's nod is weak and lacking the confidence his women are so drawn to. "Take over for me, just for a while." He steps towards the door once again; pushing open the rotten wood he wouldn't even touch earlier. Akira nods as Soujiro steps out, not even turning around to confirm Akira's response. Soujiro doesn't even hear Akira's laugh as he leaves the room.

Tsukushi isn't sure what to do when Soujiro's form approaches them. His lips are stern and serious but his eyes are concerned and she can't help but think that it might be good to leave Yuki with him. Tsukushi moves Yuki, who has quite nearly cried herself to sleep, so as to say a few words to Soujiro before leaving. Her steps are firm, full of Makino Tsukushi, and her words just as powerful.

"Take care of her. If you hurt her again, I will find you."

Soujiro's smile is sad, almost sarcastic as he ensures Tsukushi there won't be any need to.

* * *

Tsukushi leaves the area, confident about the situation, until she glimpses yet another of Rui's smirks. Her legs seem to turn to jelly, and every step is somewhat wobbly. "There you are Tsukushi," his voice is every bit as gorgeous as he remembers it. His sweet words echo in her mind even minutes after he's spoken. He seems worried about her and it's not long before he's trying to help her walk straight, as though he wasn't the reason she was like this to begin with.

Tsukushi's eyes are warm and Rui misses being around her. He checks once again, that Tsukasa really isn't paying attention, before he simply scoops Tsukushi up, telling her it would be much faster this way. He heads out the front door without a clue as to where she was going beforehand, much less any idea where to go now. Rui wonders momentarily if Tsukushi can hear his heart beating so much faster than before, what with her head against his chest and her cheeks flushed red ever so prettily.

A firm hand stops him before the door. "I'll take her home," Tsukasa's voice is deep and rather upset. Tsukushi's flushed, clueless countenance is enough to make his heart race, but as he watches her glance longingly at Rui, he remembers that all these responses are directed towards Rui.

It's not until after Tsukasa has brought Tsukushi inside his overpriced car that the clueless young girl realizes the series of events that just occurred. Her palms are pressed against her face, the mantra of "what do I do" repeated over and over again, sometimes audible sometimes bothering Tsukasa just because he knows they're there.

"Do you like Rui?" His voice is calm and collected, his eyes on the road, as though the question was ever so normal. Tsukushi's response is immediate and her cheeks become even redder. Tsukasa can't help but like her, even though he knows her heart belongs to Rui. Or at least for right now.

* * *

It's strange that everyone lives under the same sky. The rich and the poor look at the same moon before bed. People in Asia and America, and even Europe all say goodnight to the same stars. This is what Tsukushi thinks as she stares out of her window, just moments as Tsukasa's left. The ghost of Rui's fingers, her head against his chest, runs through her body, making any thoughts of sleep obsolete. And above all, his voice echoes in her mind, in her brain, torturing her with thoughts of what could have been.

And yet, she's thankful that Tsukasa's the one who drove her home, thinking that a girl should only be allowed to spend oh so much time with Rui. Her thoughts turn to Shizuka and she remembers the gorgeous girl who, as much as Tsukushi liked her, would definitely stand against her chances with Rui. If there had been any to begin with.

Tsukushi thinks that Rui's really just too nice to everyone, that the reason he helped her today wasn't personal, although the look in his eyes seemed to say much more. Even as sleep claims her, she never realizes even once, that Tsukasa's eyes were that much more intense.

Yuki's fingers no longer reach for a phantom Soujiro, her eyes alarmed as she feels the warm presence of the devilish man who'd stolen her heart. Her gasp is barely audible and she backs away, as though having her fingers brush his was the most unforgivable thing on Earth. Soujiro pulls her close, complaining in a voice she'd never heard before that it was far too cold for her to back off due to embarrassment.

Yuki's heartbeats seem to get that much faster, her face growing redder as Soujiro raises his eyebrows. Somehow Yuki feels as though Soujiro can see every pulse of her heart, every beat pumping faster and faster. She feels as though Soujiro knows everything about her. And then she wonders just why he fails to act on any of it.

And then, as though to prove her right, Soujiro reaches out and gives Yuki the kiss she's been longing. This time, Soujiro does hear Akira's laughter, reminding himself to punish Akira, right after a couple more kisses.

* * *

Tsukasa attempts to block Tsukushi's voice the next day. He tries not to hear the obvious excitement as Rui enters the room, pretends not to see the smile that she saves for him. It's not until Akira gives him the usual stare that he realizes he really isn't fooling anyone.

Anyone except Tsukushi that is, and somehow that seems to be enough.

Just as long as she doesn't know I love her more than Rui, as long as she's free to pine after the man she thinks she loves, it's enough. His eyebrows go up, as though to ask Akira for verification. When he's met with a sharp nod towards Rui and Shizuka, he can't help but want Tsukushi for himself.

In the end, it seems as though the only thing Rui and Tsukasa can agree on is the voice of one Makino Tsukushi echoing in their mind, affecting every decision they make. Not a single person understand the beat of her heart, which grows faster when Rui smiles at her, but seems to synchronize with Tsukasa's every time she sees him. No one understands her mind; just as no one understand Soujiro's sweet words and endless excuses.

This life is driving Tsukushi insane, is making Yuki's heart beat bipolar. Her sad smile makes Soujiro confused. And her voice simply echoes in the minds of Rui and Tsukasa.

But somehow it's not much of a surprise when once again, Tsukasa's pouting in the corner, and Rui's smiling at Shizuka. Once again, Akira's hitting on an older woman, and Soujiro's flirting with everyone who he knows won't tell Yuki. The tears and heartbeats come once again, but no one's surprised.

No one's surprised anymore. Because just like the voices that have become embedded in their minds, destined to be replayed over and over again, every aspect of their lives have become doomed to repeat. The strangest part is that not a single one of them mind it.

* * *

Rui doesn't mind that Tsukushi has feelings for Tsukasa that she doesn't care to admit. Tsukasa doesn't mind that Tsukushi's eyes are always glues to Rui. Tsukushi doesn't mind that Shizuka is always by Rui's side, or that Yuki's tears seem to be permanently glued to her shirts. Yuki doesn't mind that Soujiro's with his girls, or that Tsukushi will run in as she's letting another ream of tears flow.

Because somehow, all of them are satisfied with this echo in their mind, satisfied to replay this portion of their lives. Satisfied, simply to have each other, even if it's nothing more than an echo meant for someone else, it'll still be an echo in their mind.

* * *

Even though all standard disclaimers apply, this isn't my standard story. So all feedback is loved, particulary those by my old fans, who might recognize a change in writing style. Although I promise all of them won't be so angsty anymore…

Thanks again just for reading! Because you know I'm totally refreshing the stats page, cheering every time the hit count goes up, celebrating every time a new review comes in. Much love!


End file.
